Spijake of Reaction
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Lucy hanyalah jalan pintas. Bagi Spike, Jake adalah hadiah natal tak terduga./YAOI CONTENT!./Tokoh Ficsi dari salah satu game favorite author!/iseng aja dibikin fic/soalnya imut juga kayaknya. Hohoho.lope yu Jake!.


**SpiJake of Reaction.**

**Desclaimer : Game ini diterbitkan oleh Kiboo dan Syboo.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance.**

**Summarry : Lucy hanyalah jalan pintas. Bagi Spike, Jake adalah hadiah natal tak terduga./YAOI CONTENT!./Tokoh Ficsi dari salah satu game favorite author!/iseng aja dibikin fic/soalnya imut juga kayaknya. yu Jake!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal-awal pertemuannya dengan Spike. Jake sudah merasakan aura buruk dari bocah sok rocker itu. Saat ia memperkenalkan diri di sekolah SMA 'SubwaySurfers'. Bocah itu menyerapahinya sebagai bocah 'miskin'...-bonus tawa luar biasa lepas dari kawanan Character. Mereka dikenal sebagai gank paling kece disekolah. Ralat..._paling kaya. Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tricky, Lucy, Freezy, Fresh, King, dan Yutani.

Cih.

Mana peduli dia. Dia seorang pelajar cerdas meskipun miskin. Meskipun hanya anak yatim piatu yang tak punya apa-apa. Hanya punya otak encer yang cukup bisa diandalkan selama ia menyelam di dalam lautan SMA 'SubwaySurfers' yang berisi orang-orang aneh ini. Dan tidak seharusnya dia menanggapi hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang serius.

Tidak.

Tidak perlu.

Kau tahu Jake?. Dirimu akan selalu aman jika kau mengambil posisi aman.

Sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin aman menjaga statusnya sebagai siswa di sekolah elite ini sampai ia lulus sekolah. Karena ia dapat sekolah disini pun dari beasiswa sekolah berkat prestasinya yang shogun.

Dan. Posisi Spike sebagai anak dari donatur terbesar sekolah ini membuatnya afraid. Tak sedikit. Tapi banyak sekali. Afraid yang begitu banyak.

Walaupun. Gank Character memang sering menjahilinya mulai dari mencoret-coret lemari locatry-nya. Mengotori lokernya dengan sampah busuk. Dan mengolok-oloknya saat hanya ia yang tak merasakan enaknya kudapan kantin saat jam istirahat. Karena tak punya cukup uang untuk bagian uang saku.

Kerja part time sebagai koki Pizza di lapak sederhana milik Tuan Big, tak terlalu banyak membantu...-kecuali hanya makanan sehari-harinya saja. Dan untuk pakaian. Ia harus cuci sendiri dan harus pintar-pintar me-manage waktunya agar tetap punya kesempatan untuk belajar.

Sementara hasil dari semua itu. Kadang Spike dan kawan-kawan memaksanya memberi contekan. Dan kalau ia menolak. Siap-siap bayangan ia dilaporkan yang tidak-tidak oleh Spike kepada ayahnya akan membuatnya tamat.

Sungguh.

Ini memang menyebalkan. Tapi Jake tetap lebih sayang pendidikkannya disekolah ini. Ia harus fokus mendapatkan prestasi membanggakan yang akan membawanya kepada Universitas jurusan penerbangan seperti yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

Ia harus menjadi sukses suatu saat nanti!. Dan ia akan mempersiapkan kesuksesannya mulai sekarang...-meskipun bila nanti takdir mengatakan lain. Setidaknya ia tak akan menyesal sebab ia sudah berusaha. Ya kan?.

"Hei poor kid!, kerjakan pe-er Kimia milik Character's ya?!. Ntar kutraktir makan."

Puk..puk...

Dengan seenaknya Spike menepuk puncak kepalanya sambil berseringai serigala saat meletakkan setumpuk buku milik para anggota gank anehnya..-ah tidak.- tetap saja bagi Jake para Character adalah hanya sekumpulan kawanan kotor baginya.

Semalaman ia berusaha mati-matian mengerjakan soal-soal mereka yang tak punya muka. Tapi...ia baru sadar. Jika seorang yang bernama Lucy yang baru kali ini pertama kali menumpuk buku pe-er nya kepadanya. Biasanya tidak ada nama Lucy. Dan sekarang...~

Ah masa bodoh!.

Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua pe-er milik para bastard ini. Dan cih, demi Jetsky yang melayang aneh diudara!. Jake tidak akan mau mengerjakan semua pe-er ini hanya karena traktiran makan dari Spike!. Harga dirinya tidak serendah itu!. Namun itu semua hanya ia maksudkan untuk sekalian belajar mengingat-ingat materi pelajaran apa yang ia lupakan. Hitung-hitung latihan.

Ya..'kan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu akhir semester kedua. Mengejutkan Jake, seorang bernama Lucy itu berdiri didepan podium sebagai bintang pelajar. Dan seingatnya, Lucy itu salah satu anggota Character's yang pernah menitipkan buku pe-ernya 'sekali' bersama kawan Character's-nya yang lain. Dan siang ini, dia tampak mondar-mandir di tepi sekat lorong lantai 2 sambil membawa buku pelajaran. Dia membacanya sambil berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan.

"O...-hai Jake."

Lebih mengejutkan lagi saat sapaan padanya itu dilontarkan olehnya. Lucy menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong...-"

"-...terimakasih sudah mengerjakan pe-er ku waktu itu. Aku..sakit. Jadi tidak sempat untuk mengerjakannya. Kata Spike, kau bisa membantuku."

Ini memang baru tahun pertama Jake menjalani sekolahnya di SMA 'SubwaySurfers' jadi wajar apabila ia baru tahu kalau Lucy adalah bintang pelajar.

Dia cerdas...-dan meminta bantuannya disaat sakit.

Dia ramah...-dan sekarang menyapanya dengan senyuman manis.

Dia tidak seperti anggota gank Character's yang lain. Dia berbeda.

Bahkan Jake sempat meragukan dia adalah salah satu anggota Character's apabila mata coklatnya tak melihat pin anggota Character's di sisi saku kanannya.

"It's okay. Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Oh ya, kau mau kemana?."

"Aku...tidak tahu. Sedari tadi hanya berjalan-jalan untuk mencari angin segar. Didalam kelas ramai. Suntuk."

Lucy tertawa kecil. "Baiklah...-kenapa tidak ikut aku saja ke perpustakaan?. Disana hening dan ber AC original!."

Barulah kali itu, Jake mengenyahkan status ini itu yang menyangkut Lucy yang berhubungan dengan para Character.

Hari itu dirinya dan Lucy sharing mengenai berbagai pelajaran dan Lucy sama sekali tak menyinggung kemiskinan statusnya seperty para Character yang lain. Juga tak menyinggung mengenai kejahilan Spike dan kawan-kawannya.

"Lucy, sebenarnya kenapa kau bergabung dengan Character's?."

Tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu tak bisa Jake kekang. Sudah terlanjur meluncur dari ujung lidahnya. Suatu saat mereka berada diatap gedung sekolah. Berbincang satu sama lain seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?."

Mata mereka bertatapan. Helaian rambut bergelombang milik Lucy yang bersemir merah muda-biru itu tertiup angin. Membuat identitas mata hijaunya yang berkilau tertutup dan Jake tak bisa membaca kejujuran apapun dari sana. "Mereka baik. Solidaritasnya tinggi." tinju Lucy mendorong sebelah bahunya. "...-asal kau tahu saja."

Bah!.

Baik?.

Solidaritasnya tinggi?.

Darimananya?.

"Oh, begitu." tapi Jake akan tetap menghargai pendapat orang lain. Begitupun dengan pendapat Lucy.

"Ya, terutama Yutani. Dirumah dia sering menunjukkanku cara membuat kostum maket para Character's game...-"

Saat itu Jake tidak bisa berkomentar apapun dan hanya mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, upacara kelulusan sekolah. Sudah cukup Jake berada dibawah monopoli Spike dan kawan-kawan Character-nya selama ia disini. Minus Lucy, mereka tetap melakukan kejahilan-kejahilan titisan Hitler yang hanya bisa ia sikapi sederhana. Terutama Spike, akhir-akhir ini bocah rocker itu sering sekali mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Tak pelak karena itu, ia sempat sekali tak bisa membendung amarah dan meninju pipi Spike yang telah mengejek impiannya menjadi pilot angkatan laut setelah lulus dari sini.

Akhirnya...hukuman tak terelakkan ia dapatkan. Ia harus membawa tas-tas para Character kerumahnya masing-masing sekaligus bonus...Spike memberinya setumpuk tugas. Dan bocah rocker itu membuatnya jadi manusia yang dapat diperobot yang berfungsi sebagai penjawab essay. Dirumah mewahnya, saat itu. Sementara Spike sendiri?.

Dia main game.

Tapi, haha...!. Setelah lulus ini, ia tak perlu lagi mengurusi kawanan bastard itu. Ia bebas!.

Kecuali...ah. Ia ingat saat Lucy mengatakan gadis bermata hijau berkilau itu mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya.

Haha...

Ada-ada saja..

Tapi, Jake tak bisa menjawab apa saat itu. Ia hanya mengatakan 'Wow, benarkah?.' sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Dan Lucy menghadiahinya kecupan dipipi sebelum gadis bersemir rambut merah muda-biru itu berlari pergi darinya, menjauh, dengan wajah merona.

"Jake, kau tahu dimana Spike dan Lucy?. Sekarang mereka harus foto wisuda sekarang." Sir Ninja bertanya.

Oh ya?. Dimana mereka?.

"Hei Fresh!. Freezy!. Frank!.kalian tahu dimana kedua teman kalian itu?."

"Nope, Sir." jawab Fresh dengan cara bicaranya yang nge-rap. Sementara Freezy dan Frank menggeleng. Sambil memasang baju toga, dibantu Yutani.

"Jake, kau yang sudah selesai foto, cari mereka berdua!."

Sebenarnya Jake malas berhubungan dengan Spike, tapi ah...ini suruhan guru.

"Aye, Sir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Spike...-k-kau jangan bercanda!. Ayah tidak akan mengizinkan kita!."

Brugh!.

Jake mendengarnya, suara Lucy yang terdengar lirih ketika tubuh kurusnya terhempas ketembok. Lucy mengaduh dengan raut wajah terluka.

"Kenapa kau mengaku pada ayah?!. Hah!." teriak Spike dengan wajah berangnya. Kedua telapaknya menepuk dinding dengan keras..-lagi. Lucy terpejam. Dia benar-benar terpojok. Untuk saat ini.

"T..tapi...a-ayah tidak akan memperbolehkan kita...-i...tu terlarang. S..spike!. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu!. Ayah tidak akan mengizinkan kita...dan..-"

Ayah?.

Spike dan Lucy saudara?.

Spike mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lucy..dan...

"Hey!. Apa-apaan kau!." satu tarikan dibahu dari Jake, Spike tertarik kebelakang dan terhempas beberapa langkah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!. Poor kid!."

Akh...Saat itu Lucy hanya dapat menutup mata saat melihat keduanya baku hantam dilantai taman belakang sekolah.

Dan kau tahu?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Jake rasanya mau meletus. Baru saja gambaran ia akan terbebas dari Character's setelah kelulusannya beberapa hari lalu. Sekarang ia dipanggil kesini. Kerumah mewah ini. Rumah mewah yang pernah di jajakinya saat ia diperobot untuk mengerjakan tumpukan pe-er si bastard Spike. Spike memanggilnya. Mungkin bocah rocker itu mau balas dendam padanya.

Ah, jake tidak tahu Spike punya sakit paru-paru. Karena itu dia langsung tumbang kemarin setelah ia tinju sekali didada.

Dan sekarang, Ayah Spike yang tak terlalu beda perawakannya dengan Spike menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau Jake bukan?."

"A-ah...iya, Uncle."

"Masuklah."

Ketak-ketuk suara kaki bersandang sepatu lantai milik membuat Jake sungkan. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah diajak kedalam ruangan praivat milik bocah rocker 18 tahun itu. Hei, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?.

-Cklek-

memutarkan kenop pintu kamar pribadi Spike. "Spike didalam. Mungkin dia telah tertidur." sebelum dia berlalu.

-glek!-

Saat itu, Spike terduduk diatas ranjang besarnya dan berselimut hingga sebatas perut. Dia sakit selama dua hari kemarin...-tentu saja. Sekarang masih tahap pemulihannya. Yang mengejutkan Jake, Spike saat itu memakai kacamata, kelihatan tengah membaca sesuatu di bukunya dengan memakai headset di telinga. Namun, bukankah itu terlalu dekat untuk ukuran orang membaca?.

Hening sejenak. Sampai Spike merasakan keberadaannya. Jake merasa, tatapan Spike menyorotnya tajam saat ini.

"Kudengar, kau peringkat pertama dikelas ha?."

Ya itu benar.

"Darimana kau tahu?." Jake menyedekapkan tangan didada. Menatap Spike dengan enggan. Sampai kapanpun rerasanya ia tidak akan bisa berteman dengan bocah rocker ini.

Spike bedecih. "Arogan. Sombong!." kacamata dan buku diletakkan di pangkuan. Jake mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik Spike. Mengatisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan Spike untuk membalas dendam padanya. "Adikku yang menduduki bintang pelajar. Bukannya kau. Masih ada yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya di banding kau."

"Tepatnya...-Masih tinggi kedudukan orang lain dibanding adikmu. Che, lagipula yang jadi bintang pelajar bukannya kau. Kenapa kau yang sepertinya sombong sekali?!."

Spike menghela nafas. Hening kembali.

Tapi Jake sama sekali tidak tahan dengan suasana hening ini. Ia tak suka. Yang ia inginkan adalah Spike membalas dendam padanya. Dan setelah itu, ia pulang. Selesai. Tamat. End. Bukannya hening seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?."

"Apanya?."

Orang ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang bodoh si?.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini karena kau ingin balas dendam padaku kan?."

"Apa?. A...-." setelah itu, serta-merta Spike menahan tawanya dan kehilangan citra kerockerannya untuk sejenak. Sampai kemudian ia berhenti saat melihat Jake memberi deathglare mantab.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?." sungut Jake dengan nada menantang. Entah kenapa sejak ia lulus dari SMA 'SubwaySurfers' ia jadi sangat berani menghadapi Spike. Mungkin karena merasa memang Spike sudah tidak berhak lagi memonopolinya.

"Baik...baik..., kau ingin aku balas dendam?."

Eh?.

Spike berkata begitu. Berarti sejak awal Spike tidak berniat membalas den...-

"Kau yang menyarankan. Aku terima saranmu. Haha..-kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperitahkan poor kid." Spike mengayunkan tangannya. Bagai anak kucing penurut. Jake mendekat mengikuti nalurinya. Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa melihat ayunan tangan itu selama Spike menyuruhnya mengerjakan pe-er-nya di sekolah.

"Jadi apa?. Aku akan...-."

Suuung!.

Spike meraih belakang kepala Jake dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jake. Tangan kirinya menahan tubuh poor kid itu ketika melakukan perlawanan. Tapi tak banyak lagi yang diberikan ketika ia semakin memaksa poor kid bermata coklat bulgarian itu.

Sakkhhh!.

Jake terhempas kebelakang beberapa langkah usai Spike mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Dan kemudian menyekat wajah merahnya dengan buku yang sejak tadi terbuka di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bedakan benda horizontal. Mataku rabun. Dan otakku ber IQ rendah. Karena itu ayah melarangku melakukan camping dengan Lucy di hutan. Kau berbeda denganku. Aku iri dengan cita-citamu dan semua kegigihanmu. Kau ingin apa?. Jadi pilot angkatan laut?. Pergi sana kuliah!. Jangan pikirkan biaya. Aku akan mengurusnya. Tapi, jangan lama-lama pergi. Kau harus cepat kembali menemuiku setelah selesai jadi pilot. Harus!. Itu hukumanku."

**END**

**Thanks for read. Sorry for miss typo. Mind to Review?.**


End file.
